Sing Me To Heaven
by GimmeBanjo
Summary: Invicta AU: When Jeremy is diagnosed with terminal liver cancer, it's up to the squints to come together and give Jeremy and Kelly their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

Invicta AU: When Jeremy is diagnosed with terminal liver cancer, it's up to the squints to come together and give Jeremy and Kelly their happily ever after.

**Longest Author's Note Ever:** I originally had other plans for my characters and how their lives intertwined with the cast of Bones. In my head I had envisioned Jeremy being offered a teaching job at a college or university in southern Virginia and asking Kelly to move with him and blah blah blah ending with Kelly and Booth have to adapt, blah blah blah. The end.

But then something big happened in my life after Christmas. A friend of mine, coincidentally named Jeremy, was diagnosed with liver cancer. He's not even 30. He has an amazing young wife and two kids under the age of 3. They don't know how it happened, it just did. It all just strikes me as unfair. So this story is personal. Things we've said, thoughts and feelings we've had, it's all hidden in this story, woven in with my fictional universe. I've always said writing is therapy and just when I need it the most, I have Kelly and the lovely cast of Bones to help me through it.

Also, I lovingly call this GimmeBanjo's Opus. This is the last Kelly piece I intend to write… probably a good thing.

WARNING: This is very Kelly heavy, so if you have no idea how the character fits in to the world of Bones, please feel free to check out my other Kelly pieces. I've always considered Booth a co-starring role in my stories, but he definitely takes a backseat in this one, so don't get too mad at me.

_

* * *

In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poets' gloss_  
_Words alone are vain and vacant, and my heart is mute_  
_In response to aching silence, memory summons half-heard voices_  
_And my soul finds primal eloquence, and wraps me in song_  
_If you would comfort me, sing me a lullaby_  
_If you would win my heart, sing me a love song_  
_If you would mourn me and bring me to God,_  
_Sing me a requiem, sing me to Heaven_  
_Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure_  
_Touch in me grief and comfort, love and passion, pain and pleasure_  
_Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem_  
_Love me, comfort me, bring me to God_  
_Sing me a love song, sing me to Heaven_

~_Sing Me To Heaven_, text, Jane Griner

* * *

Kelly Booth was lounging on the bed she shared with her boyfriend, reading the morning newspaper. In the past few months of living together, this had become the morning ritual. Jeremy would get up and make breakfast while Kelly would walk the dog. After, Kelly would enjoy some time alone while Jeremy got ready for work. She'd walk him to the door, kiss him goodbye, then he would go to the hospital and visit his physical therapy patients while she got ready then headed to the Jeffersonian. Much to her surprise, and the surprise of her brother Seeley, Kelly Booth had settled into a life of domestic bliss.

"You want to hear your horoscope?" She shouted to the empty room.

"I don't know, do I?" Came the response from the bathroom.

"Everyone is talking today, but you seem to be one of the few with anything serious to say. You may need to be a little rude if you want to make your voice heard, but it's a small price to pay." She read out loud and she heard him laugh.

"It's like they know you." He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom. She threw down the newspaper and folded her arms across her chest.

He laughed again as he crossed the room towards the chest of drawers. He bent over to get socks from the bottom drawer and Kelly smiled as she enjoyed the view.

"Hey," She said after a minute. "Are those new boxers?"

"Huh?" He stood up and turned around and looked down at his boxers. "No, I had these made up a few months ago."

"What do they say all over them?" She squinted her eyes as he took a step closer so she could read the small, red writing all over his boxer shorts. She gasped when she was finally able to read it. Kelly, will you marry me? "You got those a few months ago?" She eyed him with a little smile.

"I had to wait to wear them on a day when I thought you'd say yes." He shrugged and made his way around to her side of the bed.

"You're joking, right?" She got up onto her knees so that they were eye level as he leaned against the bed.

"Does this look like the face of a joker?" He smirked a little. "So what are you thinking?"

"Does this look like a face of a thinker?" She quipped with a deadpan expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted in a grin. "Of course I'll marry you, Jeremy's boxers."

"I'd like to offer you a packaged deal." He laughed after he plated a quick peck on her lips. "Marry the boxers and get the man inside them for free."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "You know how I love a good deal."

"I think I can seal that deal." He pulled out of their embrace and headed into the bathroom. When he returned, he got down on one knee at the foot of the bed and cleared his throat. "Kelly Ann Booth," He presented a small box. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kelly squealed as she jumped off the bed and ran around and threw herself into his arms.

"Yes." She said breathlessly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I'd take you with or without the boxers."

* * *

"And there's the proud papa." Cam grinned as she intercepted Booth as he walked into the Jeffersonian lab.

"You've heard?" He grinned as he accepted Cam's hug.

"I think the eighth grade tour group from Missoula heard this morning as they toured the galleries downstairs." She laughed as she walked in step with Booth.

"Booth!" Angela called from the platform as she bounced down the steps. "Congratulations, big brother!"

"Thanks, Angela." He laughed as Hodgins joined them.

"So, how did he do it?" Angela leaned in. "You know, ask her."

"Getting more ideas?" Hodgins eyed her suspiciously and she laughed airily.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "She won't tell me."

"He had "Kelly, will you marry me?" printed on a pair of boxer shorts and she saw them this morning." Brennan stated as she breezed by the little congregation.

"Wait, how did you know?" Booth called after her as she made her way up to the platform.

"I was her second call this morning." She shrugged as she picked up a small fragment of bone.

"I was the first, right?" He asked after a brief pause.

"Yes," She smiled at him. "Of course."

"Good." He grinned as he leaned against the rail. He waved the forgotten file that he was holding in his hand in the air. "More good news!"

"A dead body?" She snapped the file away from him a little too excitedly and smiled a little grin of apology as she started looking at the paperwork.

"The remains are being shipped to the Jeffersonian as we speak." He stifled a laugh.

"Shipped? We can't go to the scene?"

"The FBI doesn't want to foot the bill for us to fly to the middle of nowhere Canada." He frowned a little, knowing she wouldn't be as happy knowing they couldn't go.

"Canada?" It peaked her interest and she looked back at the file.

"Remains should be here within the hour!" He chimed happily as he started back out of the lab. "Let me know when you've done your sciencey thing!"

And with that, Seeley Booth practically skipped out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

_Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure _

Once he had left the lab, Booth and swung by Kelly's office to congratulate her in person. She had a mound of paperwork piling up on her desk and asked if he would come over that evening for dinner and he readily accepted.

Later in the evening, Booth, Kelly and Jeremy sat around the dining room table with a bountiful Italian spread, laughing at something that Booth had said when Jeremy noticeably winced as his hand went to his stomach. Both Kelly and Booth tried to ignore it, but Booth looked at the younger man's plate. Jeremy hadn't really eaten much, he thought back on the meal. He frowned a little, then teased,

"Nervous about marrying my sister?" Booth eyed him and Jeremy laughed

"Got to lose some weight to fit into the tux." Jeremy patted his stomach and winced again. "You know, I have to look beautiful for the wedding pictures."

"Hey," Kelly looked down at her large bowl of pasta she was already halfway through eating. "You're making me feel fat."

"Speaking of the wedding, I have a question to ask you, Seeley." Jeremy ignored Kelly and looked at Booth.

"No, baby, you look perfect the way you are." Kelly muttered sarcastically as Booth and Jeremy exchanged a smirk.

"I'm looking for the perfect Best Man. My boys from college just won't cut it." Jeremy continued on. Booth's chest swelled with pride.

"I'd love to." He responded with a grin.

"Oh no, you're walking me down the aisle." Kelly pointed her fork at her brother. "Listen to his idea."

"I was," Jeremy laughed a little. "You know how important Parker is to Kelly and you know I already love him like my own family. He's like a little brother to me, which is why," Booth started to laugh, already knowing where Jeremy was going.

"You want Parker to be the Best Man?" His eyes were twinkling.

"I can't really think of anyone else I'd rather stand up for me on the big day." Jeremy nodded.

"I think he'd be just as honored as I would have been." Booth nodded. "I'll explain the importance to him. Wait," He cocked his head to one side. "You're not going to have him plan the bachelor party, are you? Because if you want silly string and Coke, Parker is your man. Otherwise…"

"You can temporarily take over Best Man duties for one night." Jeremy laughed

"So when are you two thinking about getting hitched?" Booth looked between Kelly and Jeremy, still grinning.

"Kelly wants winter."

"Jeremy wants tomorrow."

"I'm not a patient person." He shrugged, running his hand across his stomach as Booth laughed.

"Well, you know," Booth leaned his elbows on the table and motioned for Jeremy to lean in as well. "The longer the engagement, the more awesome the bachelor party."

"Seeley," Kelly groaned as she got up and slapped him on the back of the head on her way into the kitchen. "I thought you were going to say something really chivalrous like "the longer the engagement, the less likely I'll shoot you" or whatever."

"I think we passed chivalry when you moved in." Jeremy laughed as he leaned back in his seat again.

"Plus, I no longer care about you." Booth shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows. "You're Jeremy's problem, not mine."

* * *

Kelly approached the bed and started to pull back the covers when Dexter jumped onto the bed.

"Off." She tugged on his collar, but he buckled down and playfully growled. "Dexter," She warned and he wagged his tail. "Off." She attempted to pull him off again. He backed up a little and dodged her hand and she sighed. "Jeremy? Did you take Dexter out?"

There was silence.

"Jeremy?"

"No." Came the weak reply from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Kelly approached the bathroom. "You've been in there a while."

"No." He repeated and Kelly tapped on the door and it swung open easily.

There on the floor in front of the toilet, Jeremy was collapsed in a heap, his head resting along the toilet rim.

"Oh baby." Kelly couldn't help but chuckle about how pathetic he looked. She knelt beside him and put a hand on his clammy forehead. "You have a fever."

"I'm cold." He insisted weakly.

"Can you walk?" Kelly put an arm around him and attempted to pull him up. "Cause you need to be in bed right now."

"Yeah." He pushed himself up and leaned heavily on Kelly for support as they walked through their bedroom towards the bed. When they got there, thankfully Dexter had vacated and Jeremy collapsed onto the bed. Kelly held up the covers for him and he slowly wiggled underneath.

"I'm going to go get you some ginger ale." She whispered as she plated a quick kiss on his warm and slick forehead.

Kelly padded off into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later holding a glass of ginger ale and a few saltines that she had found in the pantry. She stopped when she entered the doorway when she saw Jeremy fitfully asleep with Dexter sleeping soundly at his feet. She placed the glass and crackers on his nightstand and crept around to her side of the bed and carefully got under the covers.

She rolled on to her side and observed her sleeping fiancé. He was on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out, taking up twice the space he usually took up. His left hand kept balling up into a fist, so Kelly grabbed it to hold it still. When she did, she looked up to his face. Sweat trickled down from his hair line, but he looked so peaceful. His kind eyes were hidden beneath his heavy eyelids, but his brow was relaxed. From his eyes, his strong nose sloped perfectly, directing her eyes to his lips. They were parted slightly and she could hear the breath pass through as he exhaled.

They had been dating over a year and last flu season, he had been hit hard. She had seen him sick before, but she had never seen him helpless. It scared her a little. Jeremy was tough. Because of a knee injury a few months after they had started dating, he had given up competitive biking, but he start boxing a few months later. When Seeley was able, he would meet Jeremy at the gym and the two would spar. He taught karate at a local center. He had protein shakes every morning for breakfast. He even convinced Kelly to start working out regularly. He was strong, he was healthy; nothing should make him this weak.

He stirred slightly and his fingers curled around Kelly's. She looked down at his hand and smiled. Watching him sleep, he was more beautiful than ever. Kelly was excited to marry him. She was excited to start a family. Jeremy had shown her what life was all about: living. He had opened up a whole new world to her that she never knew existed.

"Hey baby." She whispered as he started stirring again and his eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling."

Jeremy tightened his grip on Kelly's hand and stretched his body slightly.

"A lot better." He said weakly. "My stomach is sore."

"Sore?" Kelly eyed him carefully and laughed a little. "Could it be from all the hurling?"

"Not that kind of sore." He ran his free hand over his stomach. "But I'm not nauseous anymore."

"Thank God, because you know I'm a sympathy puker." She leaned across the bed and kissed his temple.

"I guess when we have kids I'm on Vomit Patrol." He laughed uncomfortably and started coughing.

"You do not sound good." She looked at him tenderly.

"I don't feel good." He admitted after a moment and rolled his head on the pillow to look at Kelly. "This doesn't feel like the flu, I'm going to see if I can get a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

That shocked Kelly. Jeremy was one of those guys who avoided the doctor at all costs. In his mind, there was nothing that two Advil, a mug of Theraflu and some ginger ale and crackers couldn't fix. Ice and rest for injuries with a glass of beer to relax.

"I'm going to take off work tomorrow, too." She said after a moment. He started to protest, but she put a finger over his lips. "I want to make sure you're going to be alright. If it is just the flu, I want to be here to take care of you. If it's the swine flu, I want to be here when you turn into a little piggy."

"You're such a good girlfriend." He smiled.

"Fiancé." She reminded with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! I just got back from two months in Lithuania, so I'm refreshed and ready to finish this story up! It's my last in the Invicta AU, so thank you for reading! And a special thanks to all of you who have put this on alert! Let me know what you think!

* * *

_Words alone are vain and vacant, and my heart is mute _

Kelly sat next to Jeremy in the doctor's office, nervously bobbing her knee up and down. Jeremy put a reassuring hand on her knee to stop her and she looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Doctors make me nervous." She explained.

"Rethinking marrying one?" He laughed.

"Whatever, you're not a real doctor. You're a physical therapist." She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You make people ride on exercise bikes and walk around with resistance bands strapped to their ankles."

"I am so a real doctor!" He looked at her with mock horror.

"Jeremy Whitman?" A nurse peaked her head out from the doorway leading back to the examination rooms.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kelly grabbed his hand as he stood up.

"No, you'll just embarrass me." He winked. "Read People. Let me know who's having babies and who's breaking up."

"Fine." She sighed, settling back into the chair.

"Dr. Whitman!" The nurse smiled as he passed through the door.

"Hey Vanessa!" He smiled back, recognizing her as one of his own patients. "How's the wrist doing?"

"Great!" Vanessa led him down a long hall. "I've been doing all the exercises you showed me and I'm even wrapping it in Kinesio Tape!" She held up her wrist wrapped in pink tape for inspection.

"Very nicely done!" Jeremy nodded, truly impressed.

"Can you step on the scale, please?" She asked as he stepped up and she wrote down his weight. "You've lost some weight since your last visit."

"My last visit was also two years ago." He laughed as he stepped off. "I probably gained weight before I lost it."

"Maybe so." Vanessa looked down at his file and frowned. "Okay, exam room number 3." She pointed down the hallway and led him back to the room. "So," She sat down on a little stool as he hopped up onto the paper covered bed. "What brings you to Dr. Rathburn today?"

"Nausea, vomiting, stomach pain," He shrugged. "And it doesn't feel like the flu."

"Alright." She jotted what he said down in his file. "Temperature." She held out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. "Just nod yes or no, but they had you come in for blood work this morning?" Jeremy nodded. "I'll go get that information for Dr. Rathburn." The little thermometer beeped and Vanessa looked at it. "Running a bit of a fever, but nothing spectacular." She wrote that in her notes as well. "Alright Dr. Whitman, just sit back and relax and Dr. Rathburn will be with you in a minute!" She smiled as Jeremy expressed his thanks and then left Jeremy alone in the exam room.

He pulled out his phone and started playing a game, knowing that it would take a while for the doctor to get into the room. A wave of nausea passed over him and he closed his eyes, hoping it would quickly pass. It took a minute, but he was soon able to open them and focus back on his game of Brick Breaker.

"Come in." He called when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Jeremy, it's good to see you." Dr. Rathburn smiled as he looked down at the file in his hand. "You never come to see me!"

"I missed you." Jeremy shrugged with a little smile.

"Not feeling well?" Dr. Rathburn sat on the stool and rolled beside the table. Jeremy shook his head. "Tell me about it." His pen poised over the notes section of Jeremy's file.

"Well, um," Jeremy looked at his hands. "I've been really nauseous and throwing up. I'm not hungry, so I'm not really doing much more than dry heaving at this point. And my stomach hurts, here," He pointed to his upper abdominals. "And it's sore. Tender?"

"You've been more fatigued than normal?" After flipping through a few pieces of paper with numbers, Dr. Rathburn stood up and guided Jeremy back onto his back. Jeremy nodded slowly. "Mind if I lift up your shirt?"

"Go ahead." Jeremy started pulling it up for him and the doctor started massaging his stomach. Jeremy winced in pain.

"Okay." Dr. Rathburn pulled away and went back to Jeremy's chart and wrote something in the notes.

"Well?" Jeremy sat up and looked at the doctor.

"Well, I want to run some more tests." He sighed and pulled out a prescription pad. "A CT to see what's going on in there."

"That's not good." Jeremy said slowly.

"It may be nothing." He shrugged.

"What might it be." Jeremy noticed that the doctor was stalling. "Brian." Jeremy used his first name and the doctor looked up at him. "We know each other. We ride bikes together. I was in your wedding. I feed your fish when you're out of town."

"Which is why I can't be the one to tell you this, Jerry." Brian sighed. "But I want you to see an oncologist."

"A cancer doctor?" Jeremy felt his heaving stomach drop to the floor.

"It's just a referral. I want someone who specializes in cancer to read your CT." He ripped off the first page from the pad. "Look, it may be nothing, but I can't be the one who tells you that."

"Cancer." Jeremy repeated.

"Liver." Brian nodded. "Which to me, doesn't make since. You aren't an alcoholic, you don't have any of the Hepatitis viruses. No previous problems with your liver, but when your white count is as high as it is and your abdomen is as swollen as it is…" He looked Jeremy in the eyes. "I don't know what else it could be."

"Kelly." Jeremy said as the words sank in. "She's in the waiting room."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked uncertainly.

"No," Jeremy shook his head and looked at the piece of paper Brian had given him. "I'll wait until there's more tests. Till we're more confident."

"Jerry, I'm sorry." Brian said sadly as he stood up. "But there's a lot we don't know right now. Maybe it'll all turn out ok."

"That your professional opinion, Doctor?" Jeremy snarled.

"Not at all." He put his hand reassuringly on Jeremy's shoulder. "But it's what I'm hoping for. You're a good friend, Jerry. You're the guy who I'd count on to tell me the straight truth. I'm just trying to do the same, but I'm finding it a lot harder than it should be." He started out of the examination room, but turned around at the door. "I'm going to call over to the hospital to see if I can get a CT and appointment for you today, will you be able to get over there?" Jeremy nodded. "Ok. We're going to get you through this in one piece. You can't make Kelly a widow before she's a bride."

"Thanks, Brian." Jeremy said solemnly as Brian left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poets' gloss _

"You haven't by any chance talked to Kelly lately, have you?" Cam approached Brennan while she was studying a set of remains while in Limbo.

"No," Brennan looked up. "I've tried calling her cell phone for the past two days and she hasn't answered."

"Her boss and I were having lunch today and he asked about her." Cam slid her hands into her pocket and looked at the remains. "He said she's taken a week of vacation."

"Where would she go?" Brennan picked up the femur and studied it.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would. Brady isn't very happy about his favorite lawyer taking a week off when she has cases hanging in the balance."

"That's not like Kelly."

"No, it's not." Cam agreed. "Has Booth said anything?"

"I don't think he's talked to her either." Brennan shrugged noncommittally. "Or at least he hasn't said anything."

"If you hear anything, let me know." Cam nodded and started to leave.

"I'll be done in a little while. When I am, I'll call Booth." She offered bluntly

"No need, I'm here." Booth walked through the doors. "What's the story?"

"We're wondering why Kelly took a week of vacation." Brennan stated as she straightened up over the table and placed her hands on her hip.

"She did what?" Booth looked as surprised as both Cam and Brennan had been, if not more.

"Took a week of vacation." Brennan repeated.

"I think he heard you." Cam smiled. "So you didn't know either?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since I went over for dinner a few days ago." He shrugged. "Do you know Jeremy wants to ask Parker to be his best man?"

"That is so sweet!" Cam gushed. "Parker will be very excited."

"A big man job for the little man." Booth clapped his hands together and grinned.

"There you two are." Angela walked into Limbo. "I have that reconstruction you wanted on my computer."

"Thank you, Angela." Brennan nodded and stepped away from the bones on the table. "I'll have an intern put these away then I'll follow."

"Great. To the Art Cave!" Booth trailed Cam and Angela out of Limbo.

As they were passing through the lab, Cam saw Kelly passing through the hallway, holding tightly onto Jeremy's hand.

"If it isn't the ghost of lawyers past." She pointed through the doors.

"Kelly!" Booth shouted and waved slightly as she turned and saw him standing there. She motioned to Jeremy and they entered the lab. "Where the hell have you been?"

"We've um," Kelly looked nervously at Jeremy. "We've had a lot of stuff to do."

"Kelly," Jeremy started, but Kelly steamrolled over him.

"I just wanted to stop by my office and pick up some case files so I could work from home for the week."

"Why?" Booth asked, quickly looking between Jeremy and Kelly. Both looked extremely tired and tense.

"I'm taking some time off." She explained.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Can we not talk about it right here?" She shifted uncomfortably, still clinging on to Jeremy's hand.

"What are you hiding?" Booth demanded. He noticed Cam and Angela had drifted into Angela's office.

"Let's not do this here, Kelly." Jeremy whispered. "Please."

"What's going on." The veins in Booth's neck started to pulsate.

"Are you really busy?" Kelly ignored Jeremy's pleas. "Like are you about to run out into the field? Because if you are, we can wait until you have some time."

"There you are!" Brennan walked out of the hallway leading to Limbo. "What's wrong?" She stopped when she saw Booth staring open-mouthed at Kelly.

"We're not in any rush." Booth said slowly then turned to Brennan. "Are we?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Brennan shook her head, completely lost.

"If you're going to do it, I think it's best we tell Cam and Angela as well." Jeremy looked at Kelly, deferring to her. "They're your family too."

"Yours too." Kelly reminded squeezing his hand. "Is Hodgins here?"

"No, he is presenting at American University today." Brennan shook her head.

"Then let's do this now." Kelly said definitively as she led the procession back to Angela's office.

Angela and Cam were bent over her computer and looked up in surprise as four people stormed into the office.

"They have something to tell us." Booth explained as Kelly sat herself and Jeremy down on the couch. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He eyed her suspiciously and she flinched with his words.

"No." She said softly.

"Maybe everyone should just find a seat, get comfortable." Jeremy suggested. Angela and Cam obliged, but Booth continued pacing while Brennan remained a pillar by the doorway.

"If you're not pregnant, what's going on?" Angela looked at Kelly and Jeremy.

"We all already know you're getting married." Cam interjected.

"You've moved in together, you have a dog, what else is there?" Booth crossed his arms.

"Can everyone just stop." Kelly held up her hands and swallowed deeply. "Please. Just for two seconds."

"I'm sick." Jeremy said after a deep breath and he grasped for Kelly's hand again.

"How sick?" Brennan asked from her post by the doorway.

"Sick." He nodded. "I have liver cancer."

The silence that overtook the room was painful for Kelly. Angela gasped an "Oh, Sweetie" as Cam sat next to her with her hand over her mouth. Booth stopped pacing and turned to the couple. For what seemed like minutes, no one spoke.

"How long?" Brennan, who still hadn't moved, looked at the couple with concern.

"Four to six months." Jeremy nodded. "We're still adjusting to what that means."

"It means you're going to die." Kelly whispered softly beside him. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her as tears threatened to spill.

"Who is your doctor." Cam stood up. "I know an oncologist who is the best in the world."

"Dr. Rodino, but I'd appreciate all the help I can get." Jeremy nodded his thanks as Cam left the room, promising to return with his number and an appointment.

"Jeremy," Angela crossed the office and sat on the other side of Kelly. "My blood type is O Negative. I'm a universal donor. If you need part of my liver-"

"Thank you, Angela." Jeremy smiled sadly. "They think it's too late for that. They don't know how far it has spread yet."

"He's going in for more tests tomorrow." Kelly wiped tears away from her eyes, unable to hold herself together anymore. She hadn't cried at all since she had heard from the doctors that Jeremy was dying, but sitting here in the room with her family, it seemed real. And her brother was still standing in the corner and hadn't said anything. She looked up at him expectantly. "Seeley?"

"We aren't going to let you die, Jeremy." He said brusquely and then started out of the office.

He hadn't taken two steps out of the office when Brennan turned and followed him out.

He stopped around the corner then paced back a few steps so that he was looking back into the office.

"You do know the odds for liver cancer, correct?" Brennan shifted her weight uncomfortably. She followed Booth's gaze through the glass to where Jeremy and Kelly sitting on the couch with Angela wrapping her arms around a tearful Kelly.

"I don't know if I want to." He said softly but then looked at her as if he was waiting for her to tell him.

"It's something like 10-20%. And that's only for a prognosis longer than 6 months." She said flatly.

"How do you know that." He looked back at the scene in the office.

"One of my foster mothers when I was in the system…" She sighed, fondly recalling Rosemary. "Her father developed liver cancer and I had to leave her house."

"I'm sorry." Booth could tell by the way Brennan spoke the words "foster mother" that the woman was special. He felt inclined to ask, but knew that now was not the time.

"He is indeed dying." Brennan said sadly as she looked at Jeremy who was looking at Kelly with more care and concern than she had ever seen a human being give to another. He was dying, yet he was still worried about Kelly.

"Yeah." It was all Booth could say.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem_

Angela pushed through the glass door of the diner and walked straight back to the table where she knew her friends would be sitting. She approached the table and without an invitation, slid into the seat next to Brennan and slammed a binder down on the table. Booth raised his eyebrow at her dramatic entrance.

"Were you discussing something important?" She blinked innocently and Brennan shook her head. "Well then don't look like I walked in on the two of you naked. Or did I?" She laughed as Brennan looked down at her salad. "Aren't you going to ask me what this is?" She held up the binder. "Because I really do think you should ask."

"What is that, Angela?" Booth asked in an automated response.

"Angela!" Hodgins came running up to the table and sat across from her, his eyes glowing with excitement. "I talked to Arra and he's willing to do the catering."

"What is going on?" Booth looked between them, trying to get a read on the conversation.

"Arra Jones." Hodgins said in a tone bordering on patronizing. "The executive chef of that new Asian fusion restaurant."

"Interface?" Booth looked excited. "Bones, that's the place I've been trying to get you to get reservations for."

"I don't understand why you can't get the reservations." Brennan shrugged

"Because I've been trying for months, but I'm not famous." Booth explained as if it were common knowledge. She couldn't help but smile at the excitement that danced in his eyes.

"Well neither is Hodgins, but he clearly knows the executive chef." Brennan said curtly and looked to Hodgins. "Catering for what?"

"For this!" Angela held up the binder again.

Booth and Brennan both looked at her blankly and Hodgins grinned again.

"What is that, Angela?" Brennan asked slowly.

"The wedding binder." She slid it to Brennan. "Everything from our first wedding. Contacts and everything like that." Booth and Brennan continued to look at her and she continued to explain, slightly exasperated. "Jeremy has two weeks before he starts chemo. I put my wedding together in a few days, I think in comparison, we can do this without really lifting a finger."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan was now flipping through the binder.

"We've been talking about Kelly and Jeremy." Hodgins explained with a pained smile. "And it's not really the best of situations, but since we can why not give them a little something that they can hold on to?"

"You want to give them a wedding?" Booth asked softly. His eyes darted between Angela and Hodgins with surprising gentleness.

"We all do." Angela nodded. "We've talked to Cam, the people in Kelly's office, even Sweets is on board with this."

"He wants to be the wedding band." Hodgins shot Booth a look and then cringed

"Wow." Booth sat back in his chair.

"If we plan this for the week before Jeremy's chemo starts, that gives them some time as husband and wife." Angela said with a far off romantic look in her eyes. "There's a little church up in Frederick that's absolutely gorgeous and we can book it for an off-night, like a Thursday or a Sunday afternoon. We'd get food for a reception from Arra. I can probably get a deal on flowers…" Angela smiled convincingly. "It's something we all really want to do."

"What can we do?" Brennan smiled at Booth then looked at Angela.

"You are on Kelly duty." Angela nodded. "You're helping me get her together. We've got to get a dress, we've got to organize Jeremy's friends and family."

"I'm not good at that stuff." Brennan shook her head and pushed away the binder. "I think it might be more appropriate-"

"Brennan!" Angela stopped her. "This is a wedding. It's giving two people who deserve so much more than 4 to 6 months something to hold on to. This isn't a marriage, this is something that you should get behind because these are your friends, your family."

"It would mean a lot to do this, Bones." Booth said softly. "It would mean a lot to me."

Brennan paused and looked into Booth's eyes. They were wide and unblinking; pleading with her to acquiesce.

"Alright." She nodded. "For the record," She felt compelled to explain, "I think that if it is something that they've chosen to do already, then we should most definitely help them. I'm just completely inept at these types of activities."

"Hence the binder." Angela held it up again and smiled.

"And we can use another rational voice." Hodgins reminded. "If we're not careful, Sweets will take over the wedding music and we all know how terribly that will go."

"What should I do?" Booth looked at Angela hopefully.

"Nothing." Angela shook her head. "This is for you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

_And my soul finds primal eloquence, and wraps me in song _

"You have the book, right?" Angela held her hand above the buzzer and eyed Brennan.

"Right here." Brennan held up the book in question - a bridal book with wedding ideas.

"Good." Angela pressed the buzzer and a male voice greeted them over the speaker. "Hi Jeremy, it's Angela and Temperance."

"Sorry, we don't want any temperance. All tempered out. Thank you, though." Jeremy sounded solemn in his refusal, until he coughed a little. "Oh, Angela and Temperance. Sorry." There was a slight scuffle and it was clear that Kelly was giving him a piece of her mind before she grabbed the phone. Angela flashed Brennan a toothy grin.

"Come on up." Kelly sighed as she pressed the release for the door.

Angela and Brennan walked up the three flights of stairs to Kelly and Jeremy's apartment, and when they got there the door was wide open and Jeremy was standing in the doorway.

"I feel fine, Kelly, I promise." He was holding a gym bag in his hand and smiled apologetically at the two new-comers. "Let me kick a little third grade ass now before I can't do it anymore." He pleaded back into the apartment.

"You sure you feel fine?" Kelly's voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes," He was exasperated. "Mommy." He added with a wink at Angela.

"Shut up," Kelly sighed and came to the doorway and pushed him out and stepped aside for the ladies to come in. "Call me if you start feeling light-headed."

"Yes ma'am." Jeremy nodded and gave her a quick kiss before taking off down the hallway.

"He's insisting on teaching Karate until he's on his deathbed." Kelly sighed an explanation as she closed the door behind them. "I think he's stupid."

"If he's still physically capable, it would be beneficial to help distract him." Brennan argued as she took a few steps further into the apartment and started unpacking Angela's books onto the coffee table.

"Hey Kelly," A voice called from the guest bedroom. "Where's that CD you wanted me to take?"

"Oh," Kelly hurried across the living room and grabbed a CD off the coffee table. "Out here, Julia!" A graceful brunette came out of the bedroom and stopped when she saw Angela and Brennan standing there. She was dressed in leggings and a long button up flannel shirt and her hair was streaked with hot pink. "Julia, meet Angela and Temperance. Angela, Temperance, meet Jeremy's little sister." She beamed as Julia made her way towards Angela and Brennan.

"Hi, I have heard so much about you two." Julia shook their hands. "Mainly from Kelly, but Jeremy whole-heartedly approves of what you two are doing."

"Actually, it was Angela's idea." Brennan said uncomfortably.

"Well, my entire family really appreciates it. It's been a bad last few days and this is sort of the shining light at the end of the tunnel, you know?"

"This is really no big deal." Angela smiled.

"Julia agreed to sing the first dance song." Kelly approached with the CD and handed it over to Julia. "Her boyfriend is a musician and is going to help."

"And if there's anything else that you need for the wedding, I'm totally here to help."

"We're actually going to be talking about some things now, if you'd like to stick around and take part." Angela offered, gesturing towards the pile of books now on Kelly's coffee table.

"I can't today." Julia smiled regretfully. "I have to haul ass and get back to Fredericksburg for rehearsal tonight, but I have one favor:" She looked directly at Angela. "No salmon, peach or any other color that should be edible for the bridesmaids dresses."

"No food," Angela nodded with a smile, "Got it."

"And nothing that clashes with my hair." She ran her hand through her brown and pink curls. "Mom says I have to dye it back to my natural color for the wedding, but it would be great if my hair just kind of matched the entire theme… Just saying."

"We'll keep that in mind, Jules." Kelly made a move to push Julia out of the apartment. "You're going to be late. No speeding tickets this time."

"Did you talk to your brother about that?" She looked over her shoulder hopefully

"Seeley is not going to erase your tickets." Kelly crossed her arms once she opened the door.

"You know, you getting married has made you less fun." She stuck out her tongue playfully and then threw her arms around Kelly in a hug. "I'll call you later tonight."

"Drive safe." Kelly repeated as Julia made her way down the hallway. "You know," She turned back around and looked at Angela and Brennan. "Trying to make sure the Whitman siblings don't die on my watch is getting to be rather difficult."

"Now you know how we feel about you and Booth, Sweetie." Angela laughed as she sat down on the couch and laid the books and magazines out in front of her.

"I feel as though the hospital should offer the Booths frequent customer discounts." Brennan said and Kelly rolled her eyes as she walked by them into the kitchen.

"That was funny, Brennan." Angela nodded her approval.

"I thought so."

"One time." Kelly shouted from the kitchen. "I get shot one time."

"Technically it was three times. One occasion." Brennan corrected.

"I would like to point out that I solved that murder before you and Seeley." Kelly returned and placed three beers on the coffee table. "Granted, I walked into solving the murder, but I was still first."

"Maybe you should have let Booth and Brennan be the first to solve it. They're pros at getting shot." Angela reached for the beer and took a swig. "Or you know, pros at shooting each other."

"What?" Kelly's eyes widened.

"I may have accidentally shot Booth." Brennan shrugged. "But it wasn't on purpose."

"Definition of "accidentally" is "wasn't on purpose"." Angela laughed.

"You know, there are some days when I could "accidentally" shoot Jeremy." Kelly laughed. "Like today. Would shooting a cancer patient so he won't over-exert himself be permissible in a court of law?"

"I don't know, you're the hot shot lawyer." Angela put down her beer. "How is Jeremy doing?"

"He's…" Kelly struggled for the right words. "Acting like nothing has happened."

"Is that a bad thing?" Brennan's eyebrows shot upwards when Kelly responded.

"Yes!" Kelly sighed with frustration. "He's sick. I was in the kitchen this morning and he was out in the living room and all the sudden I hear a loud thud and Dexter just starts whining. I came out to see what happened and Jeremy had fainted. Face-planted millimeters from the coffee table."

"Yikes." Angela cringed, looking at the sharp edges of the coffee table.

"So you had reason for not wanting him to go teach Karate tonight." Brennan nodded.

"It's only going to get worse after he starts chemo, you know? His philosophy is do it now while he still can, mine is rest while you still feel well enough to be actually resting." Kelly shrugged. "Clearly, we know who won this round."

"How are _you_ doing, Kelly?" Angela asked

"I don't know." She shrugged and sat down on the floor. Dexter had curled up into a ball next to her and she started stroking his short, white fur. "It's really hard to process this. I can't really rationalize it, you know?"

"Rationalize it?" Angela shot a look of annoyance at Brennan. "There's nothing to rationalize."

"Logic and emotion can occupy the same space." Brennan provided. Angela raised her eyebrows, but Brennan continued. "For example, close your eyes. You're at a bar having a drink. What is stopping you from taking off all of your clothes and dancing on a table naked?"

"Um," Kelly smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I don't want to go to jail?"

"But is it something you've ever thought about doing?"

"No." Kelly laughed. "Well, there was that one time…"

"But you would say that stripping is not a usual option for you while you're at a bar, right?" Angela laughed, understanding where Brennan was going with the philosophical example.

"Right."

"The option is always there, but your subconscious doesn't present it because it has already sorted through all of your options. Your emotions have already ruled out that you would be embarrassed or whatever it is that stops you. Even before your logic gets to it, your emotions, your values and prejudices, have played an integral role." Brennan explained and Kelly opened her eyes and looked at her skeptically.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I believe that with the infinite possibilities of how humans react, the choices would be simply too overwhelming for us to process. We unknowingly eliminate the most irrational choices." Brennan shrugged.

"What she's saying is that you can process this emotionally." Angela clarified "You probably should process this emotionally because logic is just going to make it too distant. This," She motioned around the room. "This is not distant. This hits home."

"It is possible to be rational and emotional." Brennan nodded

"I'm just afraid if I think about all of it, it's going to overwhelm me." Kelly shrugged lightly.

"Emotion." Brennan pointed out with a look of complete satisfaction.

Kelly sat there a moment, her hand frozen on Dexter's back. Her eyes were cast down but she looked up sharply as she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Temperance, there's emotion. There's lots of emotion and I'm really, really trying not to go that far yet because if I do, I'm just going to fall apart." With every word, Kelly's voice was in a slow crescendo into hysterical yelling. "And I can't be the one who falls apart, right? I'm not dying. I'm not in the worst pain of my life. I've got a fiancé who can barely get up in the morning but is so afraid to let me see it that he fights through it all just so I can pretend to be happy. That's all we do these days. We pretend. We pretend things are going to be just fine and that our wedding isn't our last hoorah. I'm mad. What about that, Temperance? How's that for fucking emotion?"

"Sweetie," Angela slid across the couch and got onto the floor next to Kelly.

"Look," The anger was gone from her voice, but the wild passion still raged in her eyes. "We're very appreciative of everything that you all are doing. You're giving us a wonderful gift, but it's still hard."

"No one said it was supposed to be easy." Angela put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We just want you to enjoy your day, we're not asking you to pretend that everything is okay."

"Because it isn't." Brennan shook her head. "You're right, there is no way to rationally explain how your world is about to be turned upside-down." Angela shot her a warning look, but Brennan continued. "There is nothing rational about this anymore and that's why we've thrown our lives into complete disorder to put together this wedding. We're all feeling the strain, some more than others, Kelly. We all hurt because of this, but we're all trying our best to help you through it. So stop trying to process whatever it is you think you need to process, because it's not going to get you anywhere."

Her words sounded harsh to Angela's ears, but she saw Kelly's face soften.

"I really do have the best family in the world." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Angela looked between the two of them in disbelief. "That's it? You just needed a good slap in the face?"

"Yeah." Kelly laughed. "I did."

"Now that we're all on the same page, I would like to add some requests to Julia's list." Brennan pulled out a magazine with bridesmaids dresses sprinkled throughout. "May I request no black? I feel that it might lend itself to a sense of morbidity. Also, I don't think I'd be very comfortable in something strapless."

"Does orange qualify as edible?" Kelly picked up a similar magazine. "Because I like orange."

"You two." Angela laughed, shaking her head. "Wow, just wow."


	7. Chapter 7

_Love me, comfort me, bring me to God _

Angela had just finished zipping up the back of Kelly's long white gown when there was a quick rasp at the door. Brennan moved towards it and pulled the door open a little bit and smiled through the slit.

"Looking good, Agent Booth." She laughed as she pulled the door open so he could enter.

Once in the room, he held out his hands and twirled around slowly.

"I had to sign an extra release form from the rental place because the last time I rented from them…" He shrugged. "Let's just say, they couldn't believe I was back and asked if the FBI would stand as insurers."

"Probably a smart business move on their part." Angela laughed as she stepped aside, revealing Kelly in her wedding dress.

"Wow, Kells," Booth took a step backwards and took in the image of his baby sister wearing a very flattering white fitted gown with sheer lace cap-sleeves. Her blond hair was loosely curled and her face was framed perfectly by a thin lace veil. "You look…"

"Like a bride?" Brennan provided.

"Like an angel." He corrected and swept his little sister into a big hug.

"I uh, I wanted to go check on the other bridesmaids and I wanted to see if the church was ready." Angela stepped away from the siblings and grabbed Brennan's elbow. "I could really use some help." She hinted.

"Oh." Brennan nodded, allowing herself to be dragged out of the room. "Yes, we should check on final preparations."

"Hey," Booth pulled back once he heard the door click shut. "These are tears of joy, right?" He gently wiped the tears rolling down Kelly's face away, hoping he wouldn't smudge her perfect makeup.

"I'm marrying a dying man, Seeley." She said softly.

"No," He shook his head and pulled her back into the hug. "No, you're marrying the love of your life and the entire world wishes they could be as lucky as you are and find that other person that completes them."

"He's dying." She sniffed lightly, reaching up and pushing away more tears.

"Not today."

There was another knock on the door and Booth moved to open it, just as cautiously as Brennan had minutes early.

"Well hey there, Bub." He stepped aside, allowing Parker to enter.

"Wow," Parker stopped when he saw Kelly. "Aunt Kelly, you look like an angel."

"So I've been told." She laughed and sat down on a nearby chair and took a sip of waiting champagne. "Thanks, Park."

"I brought this for you." He remembered the package in his hand, wrapped in blue paper. He crossed to Kelly and put it in her hands. "Duties of a Best Man and all." He nodded knowingly. "After you open it, I'm supposed to say something, so open it."

"Alright." Kelly laughed at his insistence. With nervous fingers, she peeled back the tape.

"You're opening it all wrong!" He hopped from one foot to the other. "You're just supposed to rip it, like Christmas morning!"

"I'm working on it!" She pushed him away with a playful grin and resumed unwrapping the tiny box. She put the paper aside and popped open the top and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"This was my grandmother's." Parker read from a piece of paper as Kelly held up a delicate pendant of gold with a inlaid circle of a sparkling glass which picked up the light and reflected greens, blues, purples and gold. "That's Jeremy speaking." Parker explained unnecessarily and Booth chuckled from behind him. "The center is made from Roman Glass, found in Israel from the time the Roman Empire ruled. Found during excavations, the glass shards meant nothing to the archaeologists, but I see something different. I see one ancient artisan's love and diligence. Each piece of Roman Glass is unique and has stood the test of time. That is how I see you. You're more beautiful today than you were yesterday. When I'm dead and gone, people will look back and say one thing: God, that handsome fellow really loved his wife. I know our love, after years of being buried under the rubble of life, will one day look as beautiful and unique as that piece of jewelry sitting in the palm of your hand. I know this because it already does." Parker looked up and smiled at a tearful Kelly. "He said to tell you that he loves you and he can't wait to marry you."

"Thank you, Parker." Kelly grabbed Parker and pulled him into a tight hug. "Tell him that I love him and can't wait to marry him either."

"This is all really kind of weird." Parker squirmed out of the hug and glanced nervously at his father.

"Best Man Duties." Booth shrugged and started guiding Parker towards the door. "You're doing a good job."

As Booth opened the door, Julia stood on the other side, hand poised to knock. She smiled and laughed when she saw Booth and Parker there.

"Is this a spy for the groom?" She eyed Parker then winked conspiratorially. "Tell him that she looks terrible. Tell him I convinced her to get a purple dress. He hates purple."

"He also hates your pink hair." Parker teased back. He liked Julia. In his opinion, she was different from the other adults. The few times they had hung out, the highlights had been a burping contest and the straw-fart trick. They had been at the diner with Kelly and Jeremy when Julia had taken the plastic straw out of her drink and stuck one end in the crook of her elbow, bent her arm at a 45 degree angle and blew through the straw, creating the most disgusting, and therefore most amazing, fart noise Parker had ever heard.

"Alright," Booth pushed Parker out of the door. "Go get Jeremy ready for the wedding."

"Being a Best Man is cool." Parker smiled as he ran down the hallway.

"Can I see the bride?" She asked impatiently

"You look stunning, Julia." Booth smiled as he stepped aside, letting her into the room.

"Thank you very much." She curtseyed with a smile on her face. Booth had to admit, the teal and navy bridesmaids dresses didn't clash with her brown and bright pink hair and she did look very beautiful. He always thought there was something a little different about Julia, but he just attributed to her being an art person. Kelly really seemed to enjoy the younger Whitman's company, so he just accepted her. "Oh God, Kelly." Julia gasped when she saw Kelly sitting there sipping champagne. "Has anyone told you look banging?"

"I've gotten gorgeous, spectacular and two angels, but no one has complimented me with "banging" yet." Kelly laughed and stood up, giving a little twirl for Julia to see.

"Jeremy is going to lose it." She giggled, "But hopefully he'll wait for the wedding night." With Julia's comment, Booth straightened up awkwardly. "Wait, he's still able to…" Julia looked over her shoulder and leaned in, "You know."

"Julia!" Kelly laughed in shock.

"I take your response as a yes." She nodded and hugged Kelly. "Go big brother." She laughed.

"I'm so glad you two are polar opposites." Kelly whispered into her ear

"I'm so glad that he was smart enough to not let you go." Julia whispered back. "So are my parents." The usual smile on her face fell slowly. "Know that whatever happens, we believe we gained another member of our family. You're my sister now, like it or not."

"And you're mine." Kelly unexpectedly pulled Julia into another hug.

"Don't cry all the pretty makeup off." Julia reached for a tissue as she let Kelly go. "The makeup artist just left."

"I'll keep that in mind." A small hiccup escaped Kelly's lips and the two laughed.

"Alright. Enjoy your last few moments as a Booth." Julia looked between Kelly and Booth. "You're going to be a Whitman now. Be prepared."

"I think we prepared her well enough." Booth came and put his arm around Julia's shoulders, guiding her out. "Don't get into any trouble."

"Dude," Julia rolled her eyes. "We're in a church. What trouble could I get into?" She smiled innocently, "Wait, don't answer that."

And with a wink, Julia was gone. Booth closed the door and sighed.

"She's just…" He searched for the right word

"Too much?" Kelly laughed as she checked her makeup in the full length mirror.

"Would insane be inappropriate?" He asked warily and Kelly smiled.

"Nope. Appropriate."

"You know," Booth said after a minute, still using the door against his back to support himself. "You're never not going to be a Booth."

"Seeley," Kelly turned to him and smiled softly. "I know that. I'm proud to be who I am. I'm proud of where I came from and who raised me. I love my family so much. I love you and Pops and Jared. But I love Temperance and Angela and the Jeffersonian clan too. Just like I love Julia and the Whitmans." She shrugged. "I'm really insanely lucky."

"You're kind of spoiled." He conceded.

"I'm just really looking forward to Christmas and all the presents I'll be getting." She teased as she straightened her dress and looked at the clock nervously.

"It's about that time." He said slowly. "I know what you're going to say, but I can't help but asking…"

"I'm sure." She laughed. "How many times am I going to get to marry a dying man?" She asked nervously

"Well, if you play your cards right…"

"Seeley!" She had crossed the room and punched him in the arm.

"Alright, Munchkin, let's get this show on the road!" Booth took Kelly's arm and she allowed herself to be led to the door.

"Wait." She stopped him and he looked at her with concern. "I'm going to forget to tell you later, so I better tell you now." A wave of panic crossed Booth's face and Kelly laughed. "Chill out, it's just the girls and I are going to make it so Temperance catches the bouquet. It's your mission to fight for that garter, you got it?" She winked and Booth smiled with relief.

"All those guys aren't going to know what hit them." He laughed as he continued out of the door. "Hey Kelly?" He asked as they started down the hallway leading towards the church. She looked up at him expectantly. "I'm proud of you, Munchkin."


	8. Chapter 8

_In response to aching silence, memory summons half-heard voices _

After the wedding, it was decided among the scientists at the Jeffersonian that Kelly would not take a single step alone. They would be in the waiting room at doctor's appointments, they would go grocery shopping for the newlyweds, and they would never let them do more than the bare minimum. Kelly and Jeremy would be as pampered as cancer would allow.

It was Jeremy's second chemotherapy session of that week and it was Cam's time to sit with Kelly in the waiting room. But she had gotten stopped on her way out of the Jeffersonian by an important patron and ran into the hospital after Jeremy had already been taken back.

"Kelly," She ran up breathlessly. "I am so sorry I'm late."

"No worries." Kelly shrugged, placing a bookmark in the book she had been reading. "I always come prepared to these things."

"It has been so hectic at the Jeffersonian all day. Booth brought in a new case for us and he and Brennan have been running in and out of the lab. The antiquities department's equipment is broken and they've been borrowing some of our things. Have you met Dr. Kniss?" Kelly shook her head. "Oh he's a pompous ass. Thinks he is God's gift to archeology. I've been dealing with him all morning. When I argued that catching murderers was more important than positively identifying a jug as a Neolithic ceramic container he told me, "Without these important discoveries we may never understand the true nature of the human being, therefore my department will one day unlock all the secrets and solve all the murders that you never even dreamt of." Really. He's an ass."

"He sounds like a lot of fun." Kelly laughed at Cam's deep-voiced impersonation

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Kelly reading her book and Cam found some paperwork in her briefcase to review. After a few pages of her book, Kelly's jean clad leg started bouncing up and down, shaking the entire row of chairs.

"Kelly." Cam laughed and put her hand on the younger woman's leg. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine." She sighed a response that led Cam to put down her folder and look her straight in the eyes. Kelly nodded as if to confirm her earlier admission, but she froze when her eyes hit Cam. They sat that way, each gripping on to their respective reading material and unemotionally staring at each other. Cam heard stories from Booth about how Kelly had cried. She put on a brave face for everyone else, but Booth saw how she really felt. He saw the tears and heard the pleading. Every "I love you" became a prayer while every "I'm fine" pushed Kelly further and further away.

Slowly, Kelly took a few breaths. Her mouth tightened, but Cam swore she saw the resolve breaking down behind her eyes. If it wasn't for her years with Booth, Cam would have never seen it flicker.

"Kelly." She repeated gently.

"I'm waiting for Jeremy to jump out from around the corner and go "Surprise! I don't really have cancer!" You know? I feel like this is just one big, sick joke. A joke that I just don't get. And what does it say about me? I was born to a drug-addicted mother and an alcoholic father. The only people that ever loved me where the people who weren't supposed to. I've never been given the chance to love someone the way I loved Jeremy. And it looks like Fate doesn't want to give me that chance. Fate, God, whoever it is up there controlling our lives, they hate me. They give me things just to take it away." She stopped and swallowed angrily. "Every. Single. Time."

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry! I have been on life's shit list from day number one and I can't get off! Every good deed I do just goes unnoticed! What the hell ever happened to Karma? I know life is unfair, but this is beyond ridiculous! My life is slowly becoming the saddest thing to come out of Pennsylvania since the Gosselins." She noticed the blank look on Cam's face and continued, "Jon and Kate Plus 8?"

"No, I know who they are, but I don't understand why you think your life is sad." Cam shook her head. "You've been thrown into difficult circumstances, yes, but it's not sad. Not when you have a family who loves you. Not when your brother would shoot anyone who hurt you. Not when you have a man with an IV of chemotherapy hooked to his arm so that he has the fighting chance to be with you forever." Cam grabbed Kelly's hand. "He's fighting because of you. He could very easily give up."

"Hope isn't frivolous, not when it's all you have." Kelly whispered

"What?" Cam asked in confusion

"Something Seeley told me."

"Seeley's pretty good at giving little sound bites, isn't he."

"It just means he talks a lot." Kelly laughed, flipping through her book nervously

"This is probably not the time to tell you this," Cam said after a minute. "But I went with Seeley to your mother's funeral."

"You know how she died?" Kelly looked up into Cam's eyes. "Her liver failed."

"I'm sorry."

"No, she deserved it." Kelly laughed uncomfortably. "I'm a big believer in you get what's coming for you and she had it coming."

"Was she a bad mother?"

"A bad mother? No." She shook her head. "A stupid mother? Yes. I mean, my flesh and blood, right? So I should cut her a little slack and if I had to pick my mother or my father, I'd pick Stephanie in a heartbeat. But it was her stupidity that did her in and I vowed the day I heard she died that I would never, ever be as stupid or as selfish as she was."

"I wish you would have told Seeley that." Kelly looked up with surprise. "He was so worried you were no better off than she was. I know you know all this now, but losing you was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to go through."

"Yeah, well, maybe he can help me out when I've lost Jeremy cause I'm sure he'll know how I feel." She grumbled then looked up, shocked that the words actually came out of her mouth. "Wow, that was super uncalled for."

"I understand what you mean."

"Good, because I don't know if I do." She brought her fingers up and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, Cam. I'm just really tired."

"Do you need me to do anything for you? Are you guys alright on groceries? Do you need someone to walk Dexter for you?" Cam offered blindly.

"No, we're alright. Actually, Hodgins brought by groceries last night and Dexter is sort of my out, you know? When things get a little tense, I can just say that he needs to go on a walk. Walking the dog... now that I have become an expert in." She shrugged sheepishly

They sat in silence for a little while, Kelly returning to her book and Cam flipped through the pages of her files, not really processing anything.

"Cam?" Kelly closed her book and looked up. "This is going to sound terrible. I mean, absolutely the most insensitive and barbaric thing I could possibly say."

"Say it." She insisted.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Kelly exhaled loudly as she let her shoulders drop. "I just can't help but think it's going to be better for everyone. I don't want to lose him, Cam, I don't. But I think-"

"He needs to be shown some mercy."

"Yeah." Kelly looked at her wedding ring. "Someone should just show him mercy already."

"That's not a terrible thing to say." Kelly started to respond, but Cam held up her hand. "You love him, Kelly. You want him to be happy, to be whole. I think you're the farthest thing from you mother. You're not selfish. You've got so much love to share and Jeremy is lucky that he has you now."

"Thanks." Kelly smiled softly. "I'm glad you were here today."

"Me too, Kelly." Cam reached out and squeezed the younger woman's hand. "And we'll be here every step of the way."


End file.
